Deadman Walking
by TNSXBunny
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always been destined to walk the path of shadows. Time is ticking as he finds himself playing a dangerous game of survival against an opponent who is determined to see him fall. AU Yazuka fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author: TNSxBunny

Pairing(s): KagamixKuroko, slight AominexKuroko.

Rating: T (Rating may go up in later chapters)

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always been destined to walk the path of shadows. Time is ticking as he finds himself playing a dangerous game of survival against an opponent who is determined to see him fall. AU Yazuka fic.

Chapter warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is the property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi. We are merely humble writers adding to the fanfiction collection.

* * *

**Deadman Walking: Chapter 1**

Kuroko Tetsuya winced as another one of his throws completely missed the hoop. Beads of sweat dotted his slight figure as the lone figure raced to retrieve the fallen orange ball. Heavy pants engulfed the silence of the empty court and Kuroko wiped off the sweat gathering at the base of his neck with his arm.

The school's indoor gymnasium was empty save for the pale boy trying to hit at least a single shot for the past few hours. Kuroko gritted his teeth as he positioned himself before the tall structure again, determined blue eyes focused on the white net of the hoop as he allowed the anger and frustration over today's gym class to roll over him.

"_Hey nipponjin! Your basketball sucks!" _

Harsh taunts and jeers raced through Kuroko's mind as the afternoon's gym class replayed itself. Compared to the other boys in his class, he was short and scrawny, the perfect person to pick on. Needless to say, Kuroko was singled out in today's class by the gym coach and made a fool of.

Bending his knees slightly, Kuroko readied himself into a comfortable shooting stance. He brought up the ball, sweaty palms gripping the ball as he lined it with the basket. Releasing himself from his coil, bent knees sprang upwards as Kuroko aimed yet another shot towards the hoop, but bit back another groan of disappointment as the ball collided against the rim of the hoop, and rebounded back in the direction of the court with a loud clang.

He missed...again.

Before Kuroko could move to grab the fallen ball, loud footsteps raced from behind him and a quick flash of red caught Kuroko's attention. The blue-eyed boy watched as a taller red-headed boy zipped past him. Having gotten into a running start, the redhead looked as if he was air-walking, when he suddenly grabbed the rebounding ball in mid-air and dunked it loudly into the hoop. The avid basketball fan in Kuroko was appreciating the other boy's execution of an alley-oop, but the annoyed part of him was ready to toss the ball in the redhead's face for intruding into his own private practice session.

Dropping neatly on two feet, the redhead turned on one heel, a satisfied grin on his face. He brushed his hands against his dark blue jeans, and one eyebrow crooked as he smirked at the shorter teen.

"Man, you really suck at this, don't you!" the redhead loudly teased, never noticing the slight clenching of fists as the pale-haired teen raced strode the newcomer to pick up the fallen ball. Bristling in anger with enough taunts for the day, Kuroko made a sudden turn and launched the ball straight at the taller teen's face.

"_Baka_..." Kuroko muttered, slipping into his native tongue as he watched with satisfaction when the hard projectile collide against the other boy's face with a loud smack, followed by a pained grunt and a muffled stream of vulgar curses.

The redhead grimaced as he rubbed his sore nose, one large palm holding the ball up. He shot Kuroko a withering look, but Kuroko only stared back at him, his eyes in a half-lidded expression of apathy.

"Hey, did you just speak in...Japanese?" The taller male asked and began dribbling the ball towards Kuroko.

The shorter teen ignored him and headed straight towards where he left his bags in hopes that the newcomer would leave. Unzipping his bag, Kuroko grabbed his bottle and took a drink. Grim determination had had him trying to score for a couple of hours without rest. Kuroko was tired and his uniform was damp with sweat. All he wanted now was to go back to his dorm and have a quick shower. A nap sounded good at this time too.

Stealing another glance from the corner of his eye, Kuroko could still see the redhead standing behind him. Blue eyes hardened as he shot an irritated glare at the taller male.

_Go away. _

The redhead grinned steadily back at Kuroko, it didn't seem as if Kuroko's glares were getting to him at all. Grabbing his own bag, the redhead slung it over his shoulder and jogged towards the departing figure.

"Hey! You're Japanese too right? I heard that '_baka'_ comment, you know!" The taller teen said and tossed the ball back to Kuroko. He stepped in front of Kuroko, grinning gleefully, as if he didn't see the annoyed glare on Kuroko's face.

"I'm Kagami Taiga! Nice to meet you." Kagami added and held out a hand in hopes of a handshake. "I'm a new student by the way, just arrived. I got in on a sports scholarship! Pretty neat huh?"

"Anyway, shall we have a friendly match?" The redhead invited, slipping into their common language as if to further coax the younger male out of his shell.

The pale-haired boy stared at the offered hand blankly as he gripped the basketball with two hands. Because of his family's business influence in America, Kuroko had the opportunity to study in this prestigious academy. But being the only Japanese student in the elite American boys' college, Kuroko never found anyone to befriend with. He prefered to stay alone, invisible, and far, far away from everyone, and that had led him to spend many lonely days by himself in America. And he had hated every single minute of it.

But now, perhaps...

"I'm Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

A rare smile graced Kuroko's lips as he tucked the ball under his arm and shook Kagami's outstretched hand. It was warm as it closed firmly over his.

...Perhaps he could find his very first friend in the person standing before him after all.

* * *

A loud, insistent banging on the door woke Kuroko up from his sleep. Stifling a groan, Kuroko grabbed his pillow and yanked it over his head in hopes to muffle the noise. But try as he might, he could not fall back to sleep once again.

"Oi, Kuroko! Wake up, it's your birthday today, wake up!" Kagami shouted, his voice louder than possible, despite the door that separated them.

Kuroko groaned and dragged himself out of his bed. Shuffling to the door, Kuroko undid the latch and opened the door to let Kagami into his room (and to stop that incessant pounding). With a lazy yawn, Kuroko made his way back to his bed again and flopping facedown into the warm covers.

"_Go away, Kagami-kun_..."

The redhead grinned evilly to himself as he registered his best friend's sleepy mumbling. Kuroko never kicked the habit of adding an honorific after his name even though they were not in Japan right now. It was something Kagami could never bring himself to ask Kuroko to stop, simply because it sounded cute when Kuroko was _that_ polite even though they were best friends. Kuroko also had an aversion to being called by his first name.

"_Oi! Tetsuya."_

"_Tetsuyaaaaa..."_

"_Please stop calling me that, Kagami-kun." _

But it was not as if Kagami had minded. The teachers in the academy had a preference for addressing the students by their family name as well.

"Come on, do you _really_ want me to start singing the birthday song to you instead? Remember last year?"

Incoherent mumbles escaped the sleepy teen's lips as he burrowed further into the warmth of his bed. It was Kuroko's 18th birthday, and it marked another milestone to their unconventional friendship since that day they've met. Kuroko had found himself with a friend that seemed to acknowledge his presence and a pillar of strength and support for him. Kuroko could not remember if there was any moment in his life where Kagami was never there for him. Kagami was Kuroko's light.

But try as much as Kuroko could, he could never share anything deeper than the superficial truths about him, unlike Kagami who had prattled on about every single incident that happened in his life up until then.

Kuroko, was Kagami's shadow. A dark shadow with many layers of secrets and lies. And Kuroko had sworn to keep a secret, or countless of lives will be lost.

No matter how much Kagami considered Kuroko his friend, Kuroko was not able to share anything about him, about his family back in Japan or about his life until then. Only but a small smile to affirm their friendship.

The redhead found himself sniggering at Kuroko's inability to wake up in the morning. And that adorable hair on his head could rival one of his favourite anime character, Goku, from Super Saiyan. Well, at least Kuroko couldn't say that he hadn't been forewarned. Kagami sucked in a deep breath, preparing to belt out the birthday tune in the most obnoxiously loud way as possible.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DEAR KUROKO! HAPP-unffff!"

Kagami tossed the pillow away from his face and started a pillow attack on Kuroko's sleeping form, who had decided to go back to sleep. The birthday boy finally cracked open an eye and rubbed it sleepily to get rid of the remaining traces of sleep with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun..."

The grin he received in return was almost blinding.

* * *

"Kagami-kun...bring the basket over please," Kuroko called over his shoulder as he grabbed as many tubs of vanilla ice-cream as he could carry.

Kagami rolled his eyes as he carried a basketful of groceries to his friend. The taller boy easily swiped the nearly-tumbling tubs of ice cream, and dropped them carefully into his overflowing basket. The trip to the supermarket had been a rather impromptu decision, one that had been made after the redhead had declared he would cook one of his special home-cooked dishes for Kuroko.

With a little wheedling from the birthday boy, Kagami had found himself promising to make as many vanilla milkshakes as Kuroko could drink. The redhead was almost starting to regret his promise, since Kuroko seemed confident he would finish all the vanilla milkshakes by himself - even when he could hardly even finish a large meal on his own!

Making sure all ten tubs of plain vanilla ice-cream was stacked neatly into the basket, Kuroko walked off towards the check-out, bent on leaving Kagami to carry the ice-cream all by himself.

"Please hurry up, Kagami-kun, it's getting late." Kuroko said, and watched as Kagami struggle with the full basket without batting an eyelid. Kagami had volunteered to pay for the ice-cream as part of his birthday treat. It was a pity that Kuroko's birthday had fallen on a school-day, and as such, they had to hurry down to the supermarket when their last class was over.

When they finally stepped out of the supermarket, night had already fallen, a steady breeze ruffling Kuroko's pale hair. Kuroko walked alongside Kagami, carrying one of the lighter bags as they both made their way to Kagami's car.

The soft swishing of plastic bags as Kagami handled their purchases stopped from behind him and Kuroko turned to see Kagami peering into the bags.

"Kagami-kun?"

The taller male rummaged through their purchases with a puzzled frown and suddenly paused when he realised what was missing from their bags.

"Damn it, I forgot something else! Just load the rest of the stuff into the car, I'll be right out!" Kagami instructed Kuroko as he set the bags of groceries down. The redhead fished his car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Kuroko, before turning on one heel and dashing back towards the direction of the supermarket. He can't believe he had forgotten something _that_ important, and quickly blamed it on the 10 tubs of ice-cream he had to carry.

Under the moonless night sky, only a few street lamps threw pools of poor yellow light across the carpark. Kuroko watched as Kagami jogged across the parking lot and disappearing into the mess of parked cars. They had parked further down just to save on parking fees from the parking lot. It was not very far off, but still quite a distance for Kuroko to suddenly feel alone in the vast darkness. Very much alone.

For a few brief minutes, it had only been the quiet scrape of Kuroko's sneakers against the ground, occasionally joined by the rustle of the plastic bags in his hands as he decided to load the bags into the car least his little birthday treat start to melt into vanilla puddles on the black tarmac. But as pale hands carefully laid the bags down and dug into his pockets for the car keys, one long arm snaked around his front, one large palm clamping across his mouth in a vise-like grip.

Blue eyes widened in alarm and Kuroko struggled to free himself from the stranger who pinned both Kuroko's wrists against his back. The pale teen wrestled against the restraining hands, his body twisted in an uncomfortable position. An amused guffaw escaped his captor's lips, and the voice that followed sent a panicked shudder down his spine.

"What do we have here...a pretty boy all alone eh?" The gruff voiced chuckled as another stranger appeared from behind the restrained youth and cupped his chin. The man was dressed entirely in black with a grey beanie covering his greasy hair. There was a wild glint in those murky-green eyes that spelt danger as the stranger inspected him while his accomplice tightened his hold over Kuroko.

"He looks foreign...blue eyes, pale skin. He's definitely a rich kid or something. Am I right, you little fag?" Green-eyes leered and patted Kuroko's cheek tauntingly. "We should just abandon our idea of taking his wallet and car, I bet we could get more money if we sell him off to one of those black markets."

Kuroko sucked in a sharp breath as he caught whiff of the unpleasant smell of cigarettes and alcohol that clung to both men. The grimy hand of his captor moved from his mouth and traveled south as if inspecting his body while making crude comments together with his partner.

"Acting tough, eh?" the one holding him whispered. A slimy tongue darted out and ran along the rim of Kuroko's ear lobe. The blue-eyed boy shivered in disgust at the action, which only made his captor hum in satisfaction. He was beginning to get rankled by the sexual remarks that his captor and his accomplice with dirty green eyeswere making about him, and the biting odour that was coming off them in waves was starting to really get to him.

"Heh, you'll be doing a lot more than shivering when I fuck your sweet little ass," he promised, shifting his hips suggestively against Kuroko's back.

"Before you do that, could you please help me pick up my car keys?"

The man behind him froze, confusion colouring his tone.

"What?"

The teen had an apathetic expression on his face as he tilted his head towards where his keys lay on the ground.

"I dropped the keys when you both surprised me. Could you help me pick them up?"

The green-eyed thug frowned at Kuroko's indifference. "Whatever, kid. Not like you're going to need them anyway," Green-eyes shrugged, bending down to swipe the fallen car keys.

Taking chance of the momentary distraction, Kuroko swiftly brought his knee up and slammed his right heel downwards, crushing his captor's foot. The burly man released his hold with a pained yell as the pale boy jerked backwards, closing the distance between himself and his captor. Kuroko then smashed the back of his head into the man's face to throw the other man off of him. The heavy body slumped to the ground, motionless as blood dripped from his facial wounds.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you were really annoying me." Kuroko said, without a hint of emotion on his face.

Whipping around, Kuroko neatly dodged an angry blur racing towards him, switchblade in hand as Green-eyes realised they had been tricked. The slightly built man made a downwards stabbing motion with his knife, killing intent swirling in his angry eyes. The man snarled as his blade missed his target and quickly spun around, throwing a punch in the schoolboy's direction but instead, met with empty air. With a soft brush of wind, the sensation of a lingering presence standing behind him gave way to a sharp burst of pain at the base of his neck. Darkness rushed up to meet him as his grip on the pocket knife loosened and clattered to the ground.

Kuroko panted breathlessly as he stood over the two fallen bodies, his body still coiled, alert and poised to attack if they should come to. A soft rustle caught his attention as cold blue eyes snapped towards the new intruder.

An unruly shock of bright red hair. A familiar face.

_Kagami-kun.._.

Kagami stood before Kuroko, an unreadable expression upon his dark, amber eyes. In his hands, was a small square box. And through the clear side of the box, Kuroko could make out a small birthday cake nestled inside. The pale boy felt a cold chill down his spine as he realised he could lose the only friend he ever had just because he was _different_.

"Kagami-kun...I can explain..."

Kuroko flinched as the taller male narrowed his eyes and closed the gap between them, a hand raised as if to deliver a blow on his cheek. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain. Maybe he deserved this. He deserved to be punished for keeping such a big secret from his best friend, and he certainly deserved to be punished by his family for revealing his fighting skills in public.

Instead of pain, there was a sound of a fist colliding with flesh as a gruff voice groaned from behind him before falling noisily to the ground.

Kuroko opened his eyes and turned to see the burly captor who had recovered from earlier reeling backwards, his hands covering his face as crude profanities escaped his lips. The redhead delivered another powerful uppercut to the underside of the man's throat, knocking him out.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?" Kagami replied nonchalantly, his back to Kuroko as he bent to retrieve the fallen car keys lying beside the prone body of Green-eyes.

"I...what Kagami-kun saw just now..."

Kagami shrugged, stepping over the unconscious bodies to toss the rest of the groceries into his car before he turned back to his stammering friend. Settling a large hand on Kuroko's head, the taller teen ruffled Kuroko's blue hair affectionately, a grin on his face. Kuroko titled his head up, his eyes fixed on Kagami's grin. He had known Kagami long enough to recognise all of his different smiles, but this particular smile looked nothing like the usual teasing 'Kuroko is short' smile. This smile was forced...almost guilty.

But the smile offered was a fleeting one as Kagami quickly enveloped the tensed boy into a warm hug.

"Damn it..."

That was all Kagami said as Kuroko buried his face into the taller male's chest as a wave of fear washed through his mind. Kagami had seen him take down two grown man twice his size effortlessly in just a span of a few seconds. That was not something an average person his size could accomplish.

_Damn it._

_**Damn it! **_

Kagami's words echoed in Kuroko's head, blue eyes widening in horror as he realised the consequences of revealing his moves to an outsider.

His _identity_ had been compromised...

...And anyone who knew about his secret would _have to_ die.

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Hi everyone! Welcome to our new Kurobasu fic! We're so excited to break out of writing one-shots and finally get serious with a multi-chapter fic. Please give us your continuous support like you guys did to our other fics! Thank you so much!

TNS: It's a little short, just over 3K words, but hey, it's only the prologue! We're working on increasing the length in the next chapter onwards.

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Oh, by the way, we still have many oneshots planned so do look out for them as well!

TNS: Do let us know what you think of this chapter, and if it's interesting enough that we should continue! Things are supposed to get preeeeetty interesting in the next chapter! *winks* Rainbows, cookies and Nigou plushies to anyone who reviews!

:: _Please note that due to our hectic work & study lifestyle (and geographical differences), updates may take approximately once every month_ ::


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: TNSxBunny**

**Rating: T (Rating may go up in later chapters)**

**Chapter warnings: None.**

**Authors' notes: Really can't believe that it was the last episode of KuroBasu, we're going to miss it! Meanwhile, enjoy our second chapter! **

* * *

******Deadman Walking : Chapter Two**

_Previously..._

"_I...what Kagami-kun saw just now..."_

_Kagami shrugged, stepping over the unconscious bodies to toss the rest of the groceries into his car before he turned back to his stammering friend. Settling a large hand on Kuroko's head, the taller teen ruffled Kuroko's blue hair affectionately, a grin on his face. Kuroko titled his head up, his eyes fixed on Kagami's grin. He had known Kagami long enough to recognise all of his different smiles, but this particular smile looked nothing like the usual teasing 'Kuroko is short' smile. This smile was forced...almost guilty._

_But the smile offered was a fleeting one as Kagami quickly enveloped the tensed boy into a warm hug._

"_Damn it..."_

_That was all Kagami said as Kuroko buried his face into the taller male's chest as a wave of fear washed through his mind. Kagami had seen him take down two grown man twice his size effortlessly in just a span of a few seconds. That was not something an average person his size could accomplish._

_Damn it._

_**Damn it!**_

_Kagami's words echoed in Kuroko's head, blue eyes widening in horror as he realised the consequences of revealing his moves to an outsider._

_His identity had been compromised..._

_...And anyone who knew about his secret would have to die._

* * *

_**Red.**_

Everything was painted in rich crimson. The walls, the tatami flooring, even the ceiling - the room was stained in vibrant scarlet. The heavy metallic tang of blood hung heavily in the air, the scent of death dancing as it permeated the room, clinging as a lone figure stepped over the two other immobile forms slumped over on the ground. Blood flowed freely from the bullet wounds peppered in their heads and chests, and their eyes were wide, rolled back so that only the whites of their eyeballs were visible.

"Tsk...such a waste of talent. You could have survived if you had only listened to me."

His hand curled tightly around his gun, raising it as he lovingly caressed the cold metal barrel with his lips. His white suit was still pristine with not a single small speck of blood on the expensive material.

"Well done, boss..."

The young male sheathed his gun back into his holster, his lips curled in displeasure at having his moment interrupted. Cold, unmerciful eyes flicked towards the man kneeling in front of him, in a dismissive gesture. The voice that accompanied the stare was soft and harsh at the same time, and the messenger shuddered from his position.

"I won't be pleased," the young man remarked. "Not until I have _him_ in my grasp. These people were old and foolish - they were playing a game that were out of their hands from the start."

The older man shifted uneasily. He knew he had to come up with a satisfying reply or risk joining the three dead bodies on the ground.

"We're still working on it, boss. We managed to locate the boy, and we have spies and connections with various clan divisions in America working to bring him in."

"And how is the progress?"

The man flinched at the question, his reply hesitant. "W-We're facing difficulties in our attempts to capture the boy to due an unexpect-..."

"I see." The younger male interrupted as he turned and flashed his trusted advisor a charming smile, which seemed to work as the older man visibly relaxed, but only to widen his eyes as the young leader raised his gun, pointing it at him.

The man stared down the barrel of the gun, his mouth parted in shock and denial as his stammering pleas escaped. "P-please, n-no- I'll do be-"

A clear shot rang out throughout the room, and the older man slumped forward with a soft thump on the ground.

"Thank you for your hard work." He simply said, and stepped over the body. Sliding open the screen doors, he was met with the cool blast of night air as the pungent stench of gore and blood permeated the courtyard. The entire courtyard resembled a bloody battlefield, with bodies all over the ground, some still twitching as their very last breath left their mutilated bodies. The destruction of the clan was almost complete, but he knew that was some of the clan's elite group of bodyguards had left upon their leader's command to protect their only son.

A taller figure joined the young man from the shadows and trailed behind his leader. The young man barely glanced at his right-hand man, his eyes hardening with cool, calculated fury.

"Find me someone, anyone else next in line among those idiots - i don't care who - to be my next advisor."

The taller male nodded and excused himself with a respectful bow as the young leader clenched his fists in anger at his thwarted plans to have the dying clan merge with his.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, stand by my side or you'll suffer the same fate as_ they _did. _

Kagami drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes unnaturally focused on the road. The silence in the car had long since plummeted past the point of awkwardness, the last pieces of any actual conversation being what they had been planning to cook for dinner. Frustrated by the sudden tension, Kagami watched his best friend from his peripheral vision and frowned as he realised that Kuroko was withdrawing into himself again.

Kuroko shrank in his seat as his fingers played with the ends of his shirt. They had never been this silent together in the car before, and the silence was suffocating. Shifting slightly, Kuroko stole a glance at his partner from the rearview mirror, only to see his grim lines etched on his face. He had taken down two fully grown man in a span of a few seconds, a feat someone his size nor any normal human being could never achieve. Kuroko felt his heart sink a little further as he realised the only thing his best friend would only see him as - a freak.

"Hey...K-Kagami-kun?"

A long arm shot out, large palm settling gently on Kuroko's head. Kagami ruffled the blue-eyed boy's hair affectionately, fingers tousling Kuroko's already unkempt blue locks.

"Tch, I told you, stop worrying about it. I'm won't think differently of you just because you got violent once," the redhead grunted out, his words easily soothing Kuroko of his fears. As brash as Kagami was, the taller boy always seemed to be able assuage Kuroko's worries.

"...Thank you, Kagami-kun..."

Kagami laughed quietly at the polite reply and pulled away his hand. The large hand curled into a fist, and Kagami lightly bumped Kuroko's shoulder teasingly with it, causing the paler boy to turn and glare at him. Blue eyes softened as he realised that Kagami had raised the closed fist in a familiar gesture.

"So we're cool?"

Kuroko smiled and returned the small gesture they shared. But when the redhead's attention was turned back to the road, Kuroko stared restlessly at the dark scenery rushing past outside as the car pulled into the academy grounds.

Kuroko suddenly wished the ride back was longer.

Dinner did nothing to soothe the uneasy feeling in the pit of Kuroko's stomach. As promised, Kagami had made as many milkshakes as he could stomach, but Kuroko could barely take a single sip before pushing the rest away. The older male still had a forced smile on his face as he stored the leftover milkshakes in the fridge, and pushed a warm glass of water towards Kuroko instead.

"Maybe we should call it a night, you look tired."

A pale hand shot out to grab Kagami's wrist, surprising the redhead.

"I-...Would you like to stay over for tonight?" Kuroko said. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Kagami grinned roguishly, the smile sending another stab of discomfort through the shorter boy.

Time could not have moved any faster as Kagami finally turned in for the night, opting to sleep on the couch instead and let Kuroko have his own bed.

In the darkness of the apartment, Kuroko hugged the pillow in his hands as he crept with trained silence towards the sleeping figure on the couch. The light mixture of herbs Kuroko had burned and let permeate his apartment had helped the older male fall into a deeper state of sleep. If he managed to do this right, Kagami wouldn't feel much pain at all.

Under the soft glow of the moonlight, Kuroko observed Kagami, the larger boy fast asleep on the couch. One arm rested on his abdomen, one leg hanging off the too-small couch. Creeping closer, Kuroko held the pillow over peaceful sleeping face of his best friend. His heart thudded wildly in his chest, the sound echoing loudly in his ears. He wasn't prepared - would _never_ be prepared for what he was about to do. An oath he had sworn with his heart and blood forced him to eliminate anyone who came to witness his secret, and Kagami happened to be the unlucky one.

His hands shook as Kuroko lowered the pillow slightly. He had to do this. Even though it might cost him the only best friend he had ever found while in America. He would return to being the invisible kid in school.

He would be alone. Like he always was, and always will be.

Trembling hands pulled away, a pained sob escaped from his lips as Kuroko dropped to the ground and buried his face into the pillow, muffling his sobs.

He couldn't do this. He _can't, __**won't**_ kill his best friend. Not Kagami.

Never Kagami.

* * *

Kagami forced his eyes to remain shut, to keep _pretending_ and fighting against every fiber of his being that screamed to him. He wanted nothing more than to rip the offending pillow into shreds and reach for Kuroko. To allay Kuroko's pain and to tell him, more than anything, that it would be okay and that he _understood._

Only after he felt Kuroko's presence leave his side did Kagami let up on his fake snores. Dark red eyes stared hard at the ceiling, breath even as his ears strained for any sounds coming from Kuroko's bedroom. He pictured his best friend curled up in bed, face pressed into a pillow to muffle his conflicted sobs.

Kagami didn't sleep that night.

Days passed as their relationship grew further apart. They started hanging out less ever since that night, and the tension that surrounded them never went away. Kagami always had something else to do, and Kuroko found himself alone on increasing occasions, either with Kagami never turning up for their meetings or just disappearing mid-way through them after getting a phone-call or text. When Kuroko asked, the older male always seem to avoid the question or provide excuses. Over the week, the redhead also stopped showing up for classes, and even if he did, he always returned with bruises and bandages on his battered body.

During those rare moments when Kagami turned up for class, his eyes would light up at the sight of his best friend walking in, but creased with worry as he silently assessed those wounds from his seat in class.

Day by day, Kuroko grew more miserable.

It was the sixth day when Kuroko finally snapped. Kuroko had decided to clear his mind by taking a walk down the city. His aimless wanderings had finally brought him to an empty playground in the middle of a public park. Taking a seat on the swing, Kuroko found himself staring at the sky, wishing fervently that things would be different, that Kagami was still his friend.

Kuroko had been sitting at the park for close to an hour when the shrill ringing of a cell phone caught him unaware. Startled, Kuroko craned his neck around towards the sound, blue eyes laying on a familiar shock of red hair. Kuroko watched with widened eyes as Kagami spun around with a curse, walking away hastily from the playground, his phone to his ear.

"Kagami-kun!"

The redhead froze and turned to acknowledge the familiar voice that called out to him. The redhead muttered a few words hastily into his phone and he tucked it back into his pocket.

Under the glare of the afternoon sun, the two friends stood far apart from each other as life seemed to pass by them. Noises of passing vehicles and the chirping of birds held no presence to them. Blue eyes locked in a hard glare with red, and Kuroko saw the grimace on Kagami's face as he approached, catching the way Kagami favoured one leg more than the other.

"Kagami-kun." The pale boy tried again as he took another step forward, and then another.

"You're hurt again..." Kuroko said, reaching out towards him in worry. Ice-blue eyes glanced pointedly at the way the redhead fidgeted on the spot, as if undecided whether to run away from their confrontation. Kuroko noted the way Kagami's gaze flickered away, reluctant to meet Kuroko's.

"What's going on, Kagami-kun? You're missing classes, you never turn up when we make plans, and now _this_. You're hurt all the time now."

The silence between them dragged on before Kagami finally offered an answer.

"Go back to school, Kuroko." The redhead finally muttered and turned away. "You shouldn't be out here." Without a backward glance, Kagami continued on his way, a visible limp in his stride.

"Kagami-kun...wait!"

Kagami was gone.

Kuroko took a step back, as if Kagami had punched him physically in his gut. He might as well have because the pain that flared in his chest ached fiercely. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Kuroko grabbed his bag, storming his way back towards the direction of his dormitory. Blinking away his tears of frustration, Kuroko stepped into his dorm, tossing his bag to the ground as he slumped back against the door, running his fingers through his hair angrily.

Kuroko closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing on calming his inner core. His forehead creases soothed out in relaxation, and Kuroko expelled a quiet, steady breath. Soulful blue eyes flickered its gaze around the room, seeking. The stark realisation of how forlorn the room was stunned him and his emotions came rushing up to greet him, startling him with their intensity.

He was _**alone**_.

The hollow ache of the empty apartment enveloped his mind, crushing his chest in agony and leaving him almost gasping for breath. Hands scrambled back, seeking for the cold, metal nub of the doorknob, and twisting it, wrenching the door open as Kuroko ran out of his apartment.

_I need to leave!_

He had to get away from the suffocating emptiness of his room.

Running feet upon crunching gravel slowed down as Kuroko hunched over, catching his breath. Straightening up, he took a curious glance around his current surroundings, noting blearily that he had ended up outside of the school compound.

A stabbing pain shot through his heart once again as Kuroko clenched his fist. How is it that he would always end up where Kagami was. Kagami would never accept him as he was. He was a nobody. Different.

The pale boy's wandered aimlessly on the streets of the nearby town. His feet subconsciously took him to the various places he hung out with Kagami - the street basketball court, the Japanese-themed cafe that the two of them regularly frequented whenever Kuroko felt homesick, the arcade where Kagami first introduced him to the redhead's favourite shooter-game.

Kuroko quickly realised how much of a permanent fixture Kagami had been in his life in America.

The pale-blue haired boy kept walking aimlessly, as if blissfully unaware, but Kuroko had sensed that he was being followed - had been followed by a lingering presence. He hadn't picked up on it earlier as his emotions had gotten the better of him, but his 'idle' walking had alerted him to the stalker's presence. Kuroko stopped in his tracks, turning around abruptly, but he was met with a nearly empty road. There was no one behind him; no one suspicious. A cool breeze stirred the leaves on the ground, and ruffled through his hair. Blue eyes narrowed as he stood his ground, eyes gazing back into space in defiance, confident that the stalker had finally realised that his cover had been blown.

Steeling himself, Kuroko spun around and took off in the direction of the quieter, more abandoned part of town. Feeling the lone presence give chase, he broke off into a steady sprint, legs carrying him as fast as he could go before his shoes finally slid to a stop in a closed construction site.

Turning from the steel fence barricading the site, Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he finally acknowledged his silent pursuer.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Kuroko noted dryly, keeping up a nonchalant expression in his face. "I had already spotted you a few blocks back, but you didn't even notice it."

A heavily-muscled man took a step forward and gave a loud bark of laughter. He wore a fitting white top that strained against his thick chest paired with a dark single breasted jacket suit. His arms, though hidden by the long sleeves, were as thick as Kuroko's thighs. Hard, black eyes stared coolly at Kuroko as he swept the front of his jacket apart, revealing the heavy metallic glint of semi-automatic pistol tucked in the waistband of his trousers. Sliding it out, he pointed it towards Kuroko, and clicked the safety off.

The man sneered, his eyes never leaving the target, "You seem pretty calm for a kid who has a gun pointing in his face."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes and kept still, keeping the man and the gun before him in his line of sight as his mind quickly assessed the situation before him. With the metal fence just behind him, his only means of attack is to head towards the gunman. One wrong move could leave him with a fatal injury.

Blue eyes hardened as Kuroko finally realised the dire situation he had landed himself in. From behind the shadows, five other figures converged and prowled silently to surround the area. They moved stealthily, like predators cornering a helpless prey, bloodthirsty eyes glinting with a raw desire to trap.

Kuroko takes a step backwards, only to collide against the metal fence, his eyes calculating the various possibilities - one, could he take them all down by himself; two, were there any other potential escape routes from his current situation without getting nicked by a bullet; and three, would he make it out alive?

The odds were against him.

"For a man _pointing_ a gun in someone's face, you'reawfully _cowardly_." another voice taunted, joining in the conversation.

Bright red hair and a roguish grin accompanied the muscular figure that stepped out from the shadows. Kuroko snapped his head towards the source, eyes widening slightly as he watched Kagami approach the group. His head moved in an almost imperceptible nod, as if to acknowledge Kuroko.

Confusion flickered briefly on Kuroko's face, before taking a backseat to his usual stoic demeanor. A small smile twitched at Kuroko's lips as he assumed a fighting stance. Forget about the odds stacked against him, these men were going down.

Two figures, one blue and one red shifted into position, advancing immediately.

Kuroko raced forward in a fast blur, aiming to disarm the gunman. Two figures charged in from both his sides, and the pale-haired boy was forced to switch his tactics. Kuroko gritted his teeth in annoyance as he made a swift duck and a sidestep to avoid a brutal punch to the gut. They were better than he had expected. Kuroko lashed out, punching the burly man on his right in the face before swooping his leg out to kick the feet off his assailant on his right. A rough arm caught him by the throat as a strong force dragged him backwards. Kuroko stilled when he felt the cold barrel of the gun digging painfully against his temple; the brutish gunman was faster than he had anticipated.

"Make another move, and I'll shoot the kid, one limb at a time."

Kagami turned his attention away, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the loaded gun pressing dangerously against Kuroko's temple. He met Kuroko's blue eyes for a split second before the redhead ducked a punch aimed towards his gut. But the delay in his reaction was all it took for his opponents to quickly turn the tables on him.

The fight slowed to a dead freeze and Kuroko watched in horror as Kagami narrowly missed a deadly swipe, the curved blade hooking into the top right shoulder of the redhead's shirt. It ripped a long horizontal gash downwards tearing the back of his shirt open. Kagami winced as one of his assailants shoved him face-first onto the ground. The redhead grunted as the man stepped on his back, digging his heel into his spine. One hand reached forward to pull his head up roughly by his hair, the cold kiss of the blade pressing against his exposed neck.

"The boss says he needs you alive, but he didn't say anything about your annoying boyfriend here," the gunman taunted. Signalling the thug holding Kagami down, the gunman cast a final glance at Kagami.

Before the man could give the command for his henchmen to dispose of Kagami, loud screeching tires tore through the construction site and a black car swerved into the compound, causing the men to scatter in surprise.

Doors flung open as five smartly suited figures stepped out from the car, firing clean, simultaneous shots through the heads of the men. They had the element of surprise on their side, and one after another, the men dropped like flies, heads snapping back from the impact of the bullet. Sensing his chance, Kuroko twisted his way out of the gunman's bone crushing grip and dropped to the floor, using his weight to pull his assailant down before twisting to grab the gun off the shocked man's hands. Without a moment of hesitation, he smashed the butt of the gun to the gunman's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Five years away and you've gotten sloppy, young master." The bespectacled man commented as Kuroko stepped away from the bodies on the ground and handed the gun to him. Two other men stepped forward, efficiently restraining the gunman's arms behind his back with thick cords of rope before they stepped back in line. The bespectacled newcomer tucked the gun smoothly back into his jacket and stepped backwards in respect and bowed at the waist in greeting, the other four figures following suit.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, ignoring the man's remark about his rusty skills. Kuroko kept his face stoic even though his icy blue eyes flashed in warning.

_How dare you reveal my status before a stranger. _

Five heads remained in their bowed position and ice blue eyes darted towards Kagami, watching as the redhead straightened up from his hunch, worry ghosting across his eyes as blood poured from the bloody gash on his back.

_His...back?_

Kuroko's eyes widened as the edges of the torn shirt flapping open to reveal an elaborate monochrome tattoo of a tiger covering the expanse of his back.

Kuroko recognised the tattoo.

A tattoo that any yakuza clan member would be obliged to get.

Kagami straightened with a wince, meeting Kuroko's shocked gaze before bowing deeply to greet the young heir.

"Young master."

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Wow...so Kagami is part of the whole secret organization Kuroko belongs to all along! What kind of secret organization? No fear, just subscribe to the story and we'll keep you updated in the next chapter on the 26th of every month.

TNS: And so the plot thickens. I'm tired. Time differences are crap to work with when you're writing, guys. It's nearly three in the morning where Bunny's at, and past midnight where I'm at. But I'm rather happy with the way this chapter turned out! (: So let us know if you liked the chapter and share your thoughts and views and send a strong cuppa to us!

xXxLostBunnyxXx: As always, lovely reviews are appreciated~! See ya'll in the next chapter!

TNS: Please also look forward to more sexy oneshots (a possible stripper!AU fic from me and a possible collab for an AoKagaKuro threesome fic)! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: TNSxBunny

Pairing(s): KagamixKuroko, slight AominexKuroko.

Rating: T (Rating may go up in later chapters)

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always been destined to walk the path of shadows. Time is ticking as he finds himself playing a dangerous game of survival against an opponent who is determined to see him fall. AU Yazuka fic.

Chapter warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is the property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi. We are merely humble writers adding to the fanfiction collection

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter Four should be up in less than a week - we hope no one's forgotten about us! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Deadman Walking : Chapter Three**

(Previously... )

_Five heads remained in their bowed position and ice blue eyes darted towards Kagami, watching as the redhead straightened up from his hunch, worry ghosting across his eyes as blood poured from the bloody gash on his back._

_His...back?_

_Kuroko's eyes widened as the edges of the torn shirt flapping open to reveal an elaborate monochrome tattoo of a tiger covering the expanse of his back._

_Kuroko recognised the tattoo._

_A tattoo that any yakuza clan member would be obliged to get._

_Kagami straightened with a wince, meeting Kuroko's shocked gaze before bowing deeply to greet the young heir._

"_Young master." _

* * *

The words that left Kagami's lips was enough to chill Kuroko to his core. No one except for his subordinates in the clan addressed him by young master and certainly no one has used it on him in years. Not for the past few years.

Kuroko clenched his fists in anger, his cold blue eyes narrowing in bitter betrayal. Kagami knew about him. He had known all along. Was everything a lie then?

Brushing past the bespectacled man, Kuroko headed towards Kagami, an unnatural anger rolling off his usually calm persona. He stopped, a few steps away from the redhead, fists trembling by his sides.

"Kagami-kun."

His friend - _could he even use that term anymore?_ - raised his head and blue eyes locked against red. The familiar eyes of the person he once knew. In the few seconds that their gazes held, Kuroko could feel the past two years of their friendship taunting him, the memories rushing past his mind in vivid flashbacks.

Kuroko found himself lost in his memories as anger slowly ebbed into each and every one of his time spent with Kagami, raw seeds of betrayal and rage taking root into his mind and overshadowing any rational thought.

A warm, steady hand jerked Kuroko away from his thoughts, and Kuroko found his view of Kagami blocked as the bespectacled man stepped in front of him. The rest of the group including Kagami scattered, dragging the bodies to a pile and lighting a match to their gasoline-soaked clothes, erasing the evidence of their deaths.

"I apologise for interrupting, young master, but we have a much more important emergency at hand," the man informed in a sympathetic tone.

"An emergency? What do you mean, Hyuuga-san?" Kuroko asked, his attention focused back at the older man.

Hyuuga Junpei, the clan's advisor, lowered his eyes to the floor, partly out of respect and condolence.

"I regret to inform you that the leaders of the Seirin clan have passed on." Hyuuga said, his voice growing soft. "Your parents were murdered, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko blinked as the shock of the news of his parents' deaths erased his earlier anger at Kagami. When was the last time he had spoken to his parents? Or even _seen_ them?

Just as easily, Hyuuga's voice slipped back into his authoritative tone. "The Seirin clan needs you more than ever _now_, young master. Please come back with us."

"Who did it?" A small voice blurted out. Hyuuga dropped his hand from the young male's shoulder and adjusted his spectacles.

"We have leads that one of the largest clan was behind the recent killing sprees all over Japan. And we think that the person responsible for it is -"

The panicked shout that interrupted Hyuuga's words broken their conversation apart.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko spun around, watching in shock as Kagami collapsed into the arms of one of the men who had went up to check on his injuries. The redhead was pale, his breath coming in heavy pants from his exertion of trying to remain standing.

His white top was stained red, the blood continuing to drip sickeningly into the growing crimson puddle on the ground. Izuki Shun adjusted his grip on the weakened body and examined Kagami's injury closely. The wound had not meant to kill, but it was serious enough that prolonged neglect of the injury had caused Kagami to lose almost a pint of blood.

Pushing back his anger, Kuroko raced towards Kagami, concern in his eyes.

Kagami finally looked up, his pained red eyes holding Kuroko's gaze as if wanting to apologise for everything, before they slid shut and Kagami slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

Icy blue eyes glared at the redhead sitting before him as soft classical music of Debussy filled the limo they were travelling in. Kuroko looked uncomfortable in the luxury spread out around him after two years abroad in America, but nothing could quell his anger towards Kagami.

Kagami had _lied_ to him.

The redhead sitting across him stared out of the tinted windows, pretending that he wasn't trying to avoid Kuroko's intense gaze, that he wasn't unsettled by the anger that the same eyes held. The busy streets of Japan passed them by, merging into blurry landscapes as pedestrians strained for a second look at the occupants of the black limo, some scurrying away as if in fear.

Back then, Hyuuga had dragged Kuroko away from Kagami as Izuki quickly administered treatment on Kagami's back. The two of them were separated from their journey from America to Tokyo, and it seemed that Hyuuga thought it would be a good idea to have them sit in the same vehicle right now.

Kagami shifted, the bandages wound around his upper half restricting his movements. The redhead blanched as he remembered the way Izuki had tended to the injury and the lecture from Hyuuga that followed, not noticing Kuroko's worried gaze on him.

"Your back...Is it better now?" Kuroko asked, concerned.

Kuroko's question was the first attempt at conversation since they had departed from America to Japan. The flight back was tense as Kuroko rode out his anger in silence, worrying over the unconscious redhead who had been under medication throughout the whole journey. The blue-haired boy did not sleep a wink since departing from the States. Fatigue and jet-lag settled deep in his bones but Kuroko brushed the tiredness aside.

Kagami turned to Kuroko, bowing his head lightly as he answered the young heir.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, Kuro- ...young master."

The conversation fell flat again, and this time, the silence that stretched out between them felt endless. Kagami resumed his arbitrary observance of the world passing by outside, unease burning in his chest. When Kuroko finally addressed him again, Kagami felt his heart fall.

"Why?"

Kuroko shifted in his seat as he glared at Kagami. He wanted an answer, an honest reason to why he was being lied to for two whole years.

_Why what? Why did he lie about his identity? Why had he gone out of his way to make friends with someone who was supposed to be just a duty? _

Even he himself didn't have the answers to those questions.

Kagami bit back the automatic flow of questions that rushed up foremost in his mind. Tearing his gaze away from the outside, Kagami kept his head lowered slightly in respect to the young heir he was serving.

"I apologise, I am incapable of answering that question, young master."

Keen red eyes caught the tiny flinch Kuroko made at the formal tone, especially when he had attached a honorific suffix at the end of his reply.

"Incapable? Or just avoiding the issue?" Kuroko pressed on, curling his fingers into the cool leather seats, willing Kagami to look him in the eye.

"Was everything just a lie then?"

Kagami forced himself not to meet Kuroko's gaze, even when he heard the soft, controlled anger that was barely restrained in Kuroko's voice. The clipped tone was sharp and cutting, nothing at all like the quiet and calm Kuroko that the redhead was used to. Even before Kagami finally offered his feeble reply, the redhead could feel the distance between them stretching.

"It was a duty I was obliged to undertake for the safety of the young master."

The answer was curt and restrained, as if Kagami had memorised part of a speech, and was just repeating the words. Hurt stabbed in his heart as Kuroko sank into his seat, a glimmer of betrayal in his wide blue eyes.

The scenery outside the vehicle became familiar as the limo pulled up into the front gates of a traditional Japanese mansion, and rolled to a stop.

Men dressed sharply in black suits lined up along the gateway of the house, bowing in respect as the door swung open. But it was noticeably lesser than what he had remembered a few years back. Loyal followers of his family used to crowd the entrance of the mansion, welcoming them back. But now, he could count the number of suited men, or what's left of the family's followers, with his fingers.

Kuroko slid out of his seat, murmuring his quick thanks to the driver who had opened the door for him, and exited the limo, Kagami following closely behind. Kagami tried to ignore the visible flinch Kuroko gave when he stepped a little too close to him, and immediately stepped away, keeping his distance from Kuroko. The assembled men bowed in greeting to Kuroko, waiting only until Kuroko, accompanied by Hyuuga and Kagami and the rest of the retrieval team.

Chaos was everywhere as black suited men and house servants raced along the corridors, carrying fresh white chrysanthemums and lilies in their arms in preparation for the funeral.

His parents' funeral.

White petals fluttered after their wake, marking a soft trail leading towards the main hall where he knew their bodies rested, along with other brave members of their family that died protecting the head of the clan. Izuki and the rest of the team dispersed, joining in the preparations, leaving Hyuuga and Kagami behind with Kuroko. Before Kuroko could take a further step to greet his parents, Hyuuga slid open the _shoji_ door to one of the rooms, ushering Kuroko inside.

The wooden screen door slid shut behind him and Kuroko stood silently while a man approached him.

"It's been a long time, young master."

Blue eyes slid over the imposingly tall, familiar figure of his family's advisor, Kiyoshi Teppei. The man was dressed in a grey, single breasted lounge suit without a tie, the outfit fitting perfectly across his broad shoulders and tall form. Kuroko's eyes met his warm dark brown ones, and Kuroko felt as if he was five again, staring up at the man who always had time to spare him a hearty smile.

"Kiyoshi-san."

The older man smiled gently and ushered Kuroko to have a seat on the tatami flooring. Folding his legs beneath him, Kuroko watched as Kiyoshi took a seat across him. There was a soft knock on the wooden paneling as the sliding screen doors slid open. Hyuuga had quickly disappeared into an adjoining room earlier on after ushering Kuroko into the room, and returned, carrying a tray with a tokoname teapot and three matching teacups.

"Is Kagami-kun not joining us?" Kiyoshi asked, as Hyuuga set the tray on the table, sitting between Kuroko and Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga poured a cup of tea, pushing the steaming cup over to the young teen.

"The brat got himself hurt, so I sent him to rest for the day." Hyuuga passed a separate cup of freshly-brewed coffee to Kiyoshi as he answered.

Even sleepy, Kuroko caught the subtle brushing of theirs hands as Kiyoshi's hands slid warmly over Hyuuga's. Hyuuga threw Kiyoshi a warning look, which Kiyoshi returned with a smile. That one looks spoke volumes, as if he was telling Hyuuga "_You're alive, you're back, I'm glad you're safe_" with his eyes. Kuroko quickly averted his eyes, feeling as if he had intruded on a private moment.

Kiyoshi stared at the pale boy before him, nothing the stark contrast of the dark eyeshadows under Kuroko's eyes, and fatigue in his weary frame. Kuroko caught a whiff of the familiar jasmine green tea and quickly blinked away the stinging pain from his eyes, blaming it on his lack of sleep and not how it had reminded him of his parents when he was younger. Kuroko knew why he was back, the solemnity that hung around the mansion accompanied by the sweet scent of funeral flowers sent a chill down his body. He was not going to meet his parents ever again. The boy kept his head lowered, fists clenched on the top of his thighs as if trying to keep his emotions in check.

Kiyoshi nodded at Hyuuga, thanking him for preparing the tea, watching as Hyuuga excused himself from the room.

"I wish we could have met again under happier circumstances, young master, but as you've seen outside..." Kiyoshi trailed off, turning his attention to the younger male.

"What happened that night, Kiyoshi-san?"

"A massacre, instigated by the Kiseki Clan. This place is no longer safe." The family advisor said, his voice turning cold. "After we pay our last respects to those who passed, we will have to move you to a safe house, young master."

Kuroko nodded, keeping his eyes downcast and trying to stay awake. What feud did they have with the Kiseki clan? His clan was an old clan, and have kept separate from the discord and unrest among the modern day yakuza clans. Even in the yakuza society, the Seirin clan was widely known to be neutral, acting as the peacekeeper of the underground world only when necessary.

"Your parents - the late leaders of the Seirin clan - sent you away when you were younger to protect you," Kiyoshi explained softly, breaking Kuroko out of his thoughts. "I know it felt as if they abandoned you, but they have never regretted their decision to send you away. Your mother would have been happy to know how well you've been doing over the years."

"Why am I here then?" The pale-haired boy whispered, keeping his head lowered as distant memories of his parents played back in his mind, broken and jarred. He could barely even remember how his mother's voice sounded. Kuroko quickly blamed it on his jet-lag.

"A power struggle is approaching, and right now, we need the rightful heir of the Seirin clan to lead us more than ever." Kiyoshi looked up, his dark brown eyes serious as he met Kuroko's gaze.

"Once the funeral ceremony is over, we will start training you to be the next leader of the Seirin Clan, young master." Kiyoshi said, offering the younger male a hopeful smile, and pushed the teacup closer to Kuroko.

"For now, we **need** you to be strong and steel your heart for what is to come."

Kuroko nodded and reached out to pick up the teacup, cradling the warm porcelain cylinder between his hand, enjoying the warmth in his palms. His head throbbed from the new information and exhaustion, it was painful to think of anything else by then. Dimly, he noted a subtle sweetness that stuck out from the calming aroma of the green tea, a light herb that promised a heavy sleep and a few hours of reprieve from his cold reality.

Kuroko looked up at Kiyoshi, who returned his gaze with a warm smile.

"It'll make you feel better, young master." Kiyoshi coaxed softly, watching as Kuroko finally brought the cup to his lips and drowned the potent mixture slowly.

"Hyuuga." Kiyoshi summoned, knowing the other male was standing on guard outside the room, weary eyes watching as Kuroko wavered slightly in his position, his blue eyes glazing over as the Passion Flower concentrate worked over his exhausted body.

The _shoji _door slid open as warm hands held gently onto the pale-haired boy, helping him to lie on a futon that was quickly laid on the tatami flooring.

As Kuroko's eyes finally drifted shut, he could feel the relaxant herb work its magic throughout his system. The turmoil in his head became secondary to his fatigue, and the long, winding tendrils of sleep curled around his form.

Kuroko was lost to the darkness before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Kagami stayed seated on his futon for a while, ever since Hyuuga left the room, resolutely ignoring the tea tray next to him. While his knowledge of medicinal herbs were basic at best, he knew Hyuuga well enough to know that the tea had probably been laced with herbs that would have helped him cope with the sharp throbbing ache in his wounds or just plain knock him out for a few good hours.

But he didn't want that.

The dull ache in his back only served as a reminder of his duty to the Seirin clan, and it was the only thing that stopped him from tearing down the corridors to apologise and explain his actions to his best friend.

As he mulled over his problems, the _shoji_ door slid open to reveal Kiyoshi.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Kagami-kun?" The older man asked as he took a seat beside Kagami's futon on the floor.

"Had enough sleep on the way back, thanks." Kagami grumbled as he shifted away from Kiyoshi slightly, hinting that he wanted to be alone. The redhead resisted his urge to ask if Kuroko was okay, nibbling on his lower lip in frustration.

"Is he- will he..." he trailed off, averting his gaze from Kiyoshi's.

The older man chuckled softly, remembering how the redhead would behave the same way when he was sulking.

"He's asleep right now, and you should get some rest too. We have a long day tomorrow, and Kuroko-kun will need you more than ever."

There was a short pause after he said it, Kagami's body tense as he heard the brunette's words.

A bitter chuckle escaped Kagami's lips as he turned away. "He hates me now, you know." The redhead whispered resignedly.

Kiyoshi sighed in understanding.

"Give him time," The family advisor said and forced a smile on his lips. "He will understand why you did what you did."

Kagami snorted.

"I'm bound to this family as a protector of the Seirin heir. My duty as a guard comes first, that's one of the oaths I've sworn to."

The family advisor nodded, smiling warmly.

"For that, we're grateful for having your family be part of our clan." Kiyoshi said, ruffling Kagami's messy red hair. Getting up, Kiyoshi moved to leave the room, his hand resting on the shoji door. "Rest, Kagami-kun. From now on, make sure to keep close to the young master and be vigilant."

Kagami trained his eyes at the corner of his room, only relaxing his body as the sound of the shoji slid shut. But that did not stop Kiyoshi's parting words from ringing in his ears.

"We all need to be ready. A war is about to start."

* * *

The world of mourners is black and white, two absolute colours that expressed the delicate balance between tranquility and death - and that morning, the same shades of monochrome painted the Seirin compound like a dull, colourless rainbow.

Time was at a standstill.

Kagami had woken up to dull, overcast skies that morning, the feeling of unease still coiled up in his chest. When he stepped out of the shower, a black suit with a pristine white shirt with a matching neutral black tie was pressed to his hands before the servant excused himself from Kagami's room. As he got dressed, the redhead noted in dim satisfaction that his wound had hurt comparably less than it had the day before.

When the redhead finally stepped out into the compound, he was greeted in full force by the entire household's mourning. The estate was adorned with white chrysanthemums and the air carried the sweet, rich and soothing scent of the flowers for the dead. Kagami's hand settled over his trousers' pocket, and he felt a strange ache in his chest, his grief dulled by the presence of the paper in his pocket. The redhead closed his eyes, allowing himself that short moment before he collected himself. When he finally opened them, his dark red eyes were strong and hard.

Kagami had a duty to perform, he had no time to be weak.

Kuroko kept his head bowed. Everyone present was dressed smartly in black, and the monochrome darkness bled to the grey skies, as rain continued to pelt down on the outside of the mansion while the solemn _soshiki _procession took place indoors.

Kuroko balled his fists by his sides as he was led out of the car after returning from the cremation. Flanking him were the _saiko komon_ (senior advisor) and _so-honbucho_ (headquarters chief) of the family, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, each carrying the white polished urn that held the ashes of the leaders of the Seirin Clan. Slowly, they ushered the young heir into the compound and towards a large separate building near the back, where an elaborate altar of the family rested.

Kuroko bowed as his parents' urns were lined beside each other, their names engraved on the wooden was a soft shuffle of footsteps as the rest of the clan bowed, showing their last respects to the late leaders.

"Young master."

Kuroko raised himself from the bow and turned towards Kiyoshi. His head swam as the smell of freshly-lit incense clouded the room, it was sickly sweet and overpowering. Kuroko moved forward to the stepped pedestal, kneeling and he pressed two black dahlias beside the urns and bowed. Moving silently to kneel at the side of the altar, he keep his head lowered as each of the family came up to present white chrysanthemums to the late leaders.

There was a hushed silence that swam across the room as a dark-skinned figure came up to pay his respects. The figure placed the white flower on top of the mass of chrysanthemums and ruffling Kuroko's hair as he returned to the back.

Wide blue eyes looked up as Kuroko stumbled to his feet in shock. The departing figure was tall, with short black hair that was cropped to the back of his neck. He was dressed in a smart, tailored charcoal-black suit and white shirt sans a tie. His suit jacket was carelessly left undone, and he cut a powerful figure in the fitting suit. It was a stark difference from what Kuroko was used to seeing him in when they were younger.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine met Kuroko's confused blue eyes and flashed a bitter grin in return.

"Yo, Tetsu. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Hey guys! Are you all surprised at Aomine's involvement in this story? Remember to review and subscribe, we promise the story will get more intense as it goes along!

TNS: And there you have it, TWO NEW CHARACTERS! We hope you liked it! Please do review and let us know what you think, especially if you have any comments about the story/characters/writing styles and descriptions! I really would like to get better at this *laughs*

_Please drop us a review below!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: TNSxBunny

Pairing(s): KagamixKuroko, slight AominexKuroko.

Rating: T (Rating may go up in later chapters)

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya has always been destined to walk the path of shadows. Time is ticking as he finds himself playing a dangerous game of survival against an opponent who is determined to see him fall. AU Yazuka fic.

Chapter warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is the property of Fujimaki Tadatoshi. We are merely humble writers adding to the fanfiction collection.

AN: (TNS) I'M SORRY I KNOW I SAID WE WOULD UPLOAD IT EARLY BUT WE DIDN'T AND I'M SORRY THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON.

Thank you for all your reviews/favs/alerts! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

(Previously...)

There was a hushed silence that swam across the room as a dark-skinned figure came up to pay his respects. The figure placed the white flower on top of the mass of chrysanthemums and ruffling Kuroko's hair as he returned to the back.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine met Kuroko's confused blue eyes and flashed a bitter grin in return.

"Yo, Tetsu. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The sacred silence of the funeral ritual was broken as the guards instantaneously turned towards the intruder, guns cocked and weapons raised in suspicion. More than ten handguns were pointed at his head, but Aomine's eyes were steady in the face of danger. A number of voices called out from among the procession, voicing out their ire and outrage at having the procession interrupted by the cocky male.

"How dare you disrespect the procession!"

"Who do you think you are, you brat!"

"Such cheek from an outsider!"

Kuroko stood, silencing the chaos immediately with a calm, cool gaze, icy blue eyes sweeping over the occupants of the room.

"Enough."

The commotion settled into low murmurs, the eyes of the other Seirin members darting between the young master and the dark-haired stranger. Ignoring the hushed whispers in the room, Kuroko stepped towards Aomine, turning to face the occupants of the room.

"Please give us a moment." Kuroko finished and grabbed Aomine's arm, dragging him out towards the hall exit, excusing their hasty departure. He led the other male down the corridor towards the small garden at the back of the Seirin mansion and finally away from prying eyes.

As Kuroko pulled Aomine along, he could feel the taller boy's dark eyes roaming over Kuroko's lean form in the conventional dark-coloured suit. Aomine's midnight blue eyes were hard to read, swirling with intensity. The compound was silent except for the heavy sound of footsteps on wooden flooring as they walked.

Making a turn, the back of the compound opened into an open space where a Japanese garden was situated. Soft shrubs in varying shades of green framed the still pond as the hanging branches of willow trees swayed along in a light breeze that followed. It was a beautiful place that his mother had lovingly grown.

Once alone and surrounded by the tranquil peace of the garden, Kuroko finally let his hand drop from Aomine's arm, relaxing his guard.

This time, as Kuroko repeated Aomine's name, it was with a happier and warm tone of voice, the hint of a smile playing across his lips.

"I hope you have been well, Aomine-kun."

Aomine offered no reply, his eyes now settling on Kuroko's face, as if drinking in the sight. Kuroko found himself stepping closer to the taller male, trying to make sense of the situation. It was surreal, meeting him again after five years of being in the States - _after he, Kuroko, had packed up and left without a word._

This was Aomine Daiki, _his best friend_ ever since the rowdy toddler Aomine had stringed daisies together to make a crown and placed it on Kuroko's head, declaring loudly to the entire class that the one with the chain of flowers on blue hair would be his bride, and only to find out Kuroko was as male as he was.

Not that Aomine would have ever admitted to it, but he still fantasized seeing Kuroko with a daisy crown whenever they hung out even as they grew older.

As Kuroko took a step forward, Aomine raised a hand, sweeping the fringe away from Kuroko's eyes in a familiar gesture. His touch lingered a little longer than necessary on Kuroko's cheek and Kuroko felt the welcome tingle of Aomine's caress on his skin.

"You look good, Tetsu."

* * *

A certain redhead stood guard in the shadowed area of the garden, watching as Kuroko interacted familiarly with his companion. A hollow feeling of unease grew in the pit of his stomach as he caught the relaxed smile on Kuroko's face - the young master was comfortable around this stranger, comfortable enough to step closer to the man the way he was doing now.

His chest now felt strangely tight, his jaw tightened as he spied the way that _Aomine_ - his throat had closed up when he heard Kuroko's voice call out the name; it was too natural, too _artless _and _familiar_ - had let his eyes roam openly over Kuroko.

He couldn't understand it, but he felt oddly frustrated, angry and confused all at once. Kagami tried to dismiss the feeling, thinking it only infuriated him because Kuroko was his responsibility and they were standing much too close for him to protect h- _wait, why isn't Kuroko moving away; don't let him touch you, you idiot! _

Kagami watched, the feeling in his stomach sinking faster and deeper. The stranger raised his arms openly in embrace, reaching forward to the shorter male before him.

"You look good, Tetsu."

The words barely left the dark-skinned man's lips and instantly, Kagami found himself bounding forward, stepping between them with his arm thrown out protectively in front of Kuroko as he forced the taller man back.

"Kagami-kun! What are you-"

"Step away from the young master," Kagami growled , his voice dripping with threat as he pushed Kuroko back behind him and fixing a cold glare at the dark-skinned stranger. Behind him, Kuroko pushed his way to the front, standing between them, anger in his blue eyes.

"Stop it, Kagami-kun. Now."

Aomine smiled mockingly, sliding his hands into his pockets as he took a step backwards.

"Your bodyguard, Tetsu?" he asked, cocking a lazy eyebrow at the redhead. "Annoying, isn't he? Shouldn't he know better than to interrupt an important reunion between two lovers?"

Shock flitted in Kagami's eyes, his hands dropping back to his sides.

"L-lovers?" he murmured softly, stunned by the proclamation. Kagami caught Aomine's searching gaze piercing him and quickly schooled his emotions away, turning to look at Kuroko for a confirmation.

A blush had crept up Kuroko's cheeks at Aomine's words, as he shot Aomine a half-hearted glare.

"We are not lovers, Aomine-kun."

Aomine chuckled and wrapped his arms possessively around Kuroko's body, drawing the shorter male backwards and towards his chest. His lips were dangerously close to Kuroko's jaw, tracing the soft jaw playfully.

"Keep blushing like that and we could be," Aomine teased, his hands purposely moving to settle intimately low on Kuroko's hips.

"Please stop doing that, Aomine-kun," Kuroko pointed out, keeping his eyes away from Kagami as his hands reached down to still Aomine's hands. Kagami noted half-heartedly that Kuroko had made no attempts to remove Aomine's hands from his person. It was as if he fit in those tanned arms right from the very beginning.

"Kagami-kun, I appreciate you doing your duty so well, but there is no need to protect me from Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, his tone direct and firm. "He's my childhood friend."

Kagami's heart sunk further with Kuroko's next words. He knew Kuroko still felt angry and betrayed, but the words hurt him more than being forced to lie to his best friend had.

"I trust him."

Kuroko's subtle reminder of his deceit echoed in his ears. The redhead had been ready to punch someone in the face - _preferably Aomine_, a little voice in his head teased - but balled his fists by his side, as if the action would stop him from doing something he would regret.

Instead, he bowed.

"I apologise, young master. It will not happen again."

Kagami raised himself from the bow and turned, leaving the two behind.

Robin-blue eyes watched as the redhead walked away from the garden, hiding a barely discernible limp in his worried his lower lip - he should have asked about Kagami's health, had he been too harsh with Kagami? - but his worries were pushed aside when Aomine leaned down and whispered huskily, his warm breath caressing Kuroko's ear.

"Now that you've lost the guard...where were we just now?"

* * *

It was nightfall when Kuroko finally stepped away from the family altar after the last stick of incense finally burned out. Bowing respectfully one final time to his late parents, Kuroko turned and left, leaving a lone candle-light flickering in the solemn wake.

"Young master."

The soft voice of the family advisor greeted him as soon as he left the room, matching him stride for stride as Kuroko made his way back to his room. Kuroko glanced at Kiyoshi, noting that the taller man had already changed out of his funeral attire, now dressed to match the rest of the Seirin clan.

"Kiyoshi-san."

"It's time for us to move to the safe-house. A car will be departing by the back gate in a few minutes time. I urge the young master to bring along only what is necessary."

Kuroko nodded, thanking the taller male and slipped into his old room to prepare for their departure.

The dark sanctuary of his room was exactly how he had left it, before he left for America. Sparse, clean and quiet, just how he liked it. A new futon had been laid out by one of the servants, but little do they know the mansion will be vacated, and the servants to be extradited to the households of the clan's closest business partners.

Kuroko grabbed a bag and stuffed a couple of clothes, not knowing how long they would remain at the new location. His finger brushed against something smooth that was placed at the bottom of his drawer which caught his attention. It was a photograph of him when he was a toddler, his favourite toy puppy Nigou in his hands. Kuroko smiled softly, tracing the shape of the black and white puppy, missing the days when he was still playing toys and ignorant of the world he belonged to. He turned the picture, only to find a neat message written at the back.

_**Dear Kagami-san,  
This is our precious child, Tetsuya. Please take good care of him. We can't wait to introduce Taiga-kun to him.**_

Kuroko frowned slightly, seeing the name of his parents signing off at the end of the message. This picture had obviously been meant for someone else.

_Kagami? And isn't Taiga...Kagami-kun's name?_

The names were not exactly uncommon, but it was too much of a coincidence. Why had his mother sent a picture of him to this person? Did his late parents know Kagami's family? And why was this photograph in his possession after all these years?

Grabbing his bag, the photograph in hand, he left his room, bumping into Kiyoshi along the way out. Although, in actual fact, Kiyoshi had been lingering outside Kuroko's room while he packed. They couldn't take any chances now, not when the clan was at its most vulnerable.

"Kiyoshi-san. Can I have a moment, please?"

Kiyoshi nodded briefly before finishing up his instructions to the head of household staff. The attendant bowed to both Kuroko and Kiyoshi before scurrying off in the direction of the servants' quarters. The brunette turned to Kuroko, a fond smile on his lips.

"Done packing, young master? I'll have Kagami-kun escort you to the car while I finish up here."

Kuroko tightened his hold on his bag, and handed the photograph over to the older male.

"The photo...it's addressed from my parents to a Kagami-san. Do you know anything about it?"

Kiyoshi started, his face shadowed with sorrow. With a sad on his lips, Kiyoshi passed the photograph back.

"Kagami-san was a very close friend of your parents, and their bodyguard. He has a son, about the same age as you are."

Kuroko's throat closed up with emotion, his mind processing Kiyoshi's words when something finally _clicked_.

The blue-haired teen paused, as if hesitant to find out the answer to his question.

"Kiyoshi-san...you said he 'was'. Is the man...has Kagami-san..." Kuroko trailed off, as if unsure of what to say.

"I'd say that you would find the answer with the same _Taiga-kun_ mentioned in this picture. He's been in the garden for the past hour."

Kuroko made a small sound of disbelief, unconsciously taking a step backwards. The younger male quickly thanked Kiyoshi with a small bow and raced down the corridor, photograph in hand as he made his way towards the garden; where he knew Kagami would be.

Waiting in the shadows.

Like how Kagami's father had done for his parents, and how the _Kagami-kun _he knew was doing for him.

* * *

The rain had returned in the form of a light drizzle, pelting unmercilessly down on him, but he didn't care about being soaked and chilled to the bone. Kagami kneeled in front of the makeshift grave he had made for his father in the outdoor garden under a moonless night. It wasn't as if the clan hadn't given his father a proper resting place - he just wanted a place where he could fall to his grief alone before he had to return to his duties.

"Kagami-kun."

The redhead looked up at the sound of wet footsteps running towards him, stunned. For the first time that day, since he had been surrounded bleak grey, he noticed how brightly Kuroko's robin's egg blue eyes stood out from the depressing landscape. His gaze fell to the photograph in Kuroko's pale hands.

Rising, Kagami quickly shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and stepped towards the shorter male, sheltering Kuroko from the cold drizzle with his jacket.

"Young master, you should get into the car before you fall sic-"

The photograph Kuroko had been holding was suddenly held up to his eye-level, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"This photograph. It's yours, isn't it?"

Kagami's eyes settled on the photo, taking in the familiar image of a young, adorable Kuroko, his small arms around a fluffy stuffed dog. The redhead looked away, his lips pulled into a bitter smile, and glanced at the makeshift grave.

He remembered being five years old, sitting on his father's lap as the older redheaded man grinned, holding the same photograph away playfully from his small grabby hands.

-flashback-

"_Let me see it!"_

_The older man chuckled and handed the photograph over to his young son bouncing impatiently on his lap. The red haired toddler grabbed the picture with both hands, peering curiously at the image of the blue-haired boy staring innocently back at him._

"_Who's that, daddy?" _

_The older man smiled affectionately, ruffling his son's bright red hair with his hand as he answered._

"_That's Tetsuya-kun. He's the young master you'll be protecting when you're older, Taiga." _

_Little Kagami Taiga stared at the pale boy hugging a stuffed toy puppy. He had large expressive eyes as clear as the blue sky and soft, light hair that matched his pale skin. _

_His favourite part of the picture was the boy's smile. _

_He felt all warm and happy when he looked at the picture, and he wanted to protect that smile. A sense of pride welled up in his chest as he turned and faced his father with a determined look in his face. _

"_I like him, daddy. I promise I will protect him." _

-end flashback-

"Kagami-kun is an idiot."

Kuroko's voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back from his comforting past to the cold present. "Why didn't you tell me..." he added softly, letting his hand drop to his side.

Kagami laughed quietly at Kuroko's words, the sound gruff as he raised his eyes to Kuroko's face. Dark red eyes followed the trail of a raindrop that had trickled from Kuroko's hair, down over his cheek. Raising a finger, Kagami leaned in closer and brushed it away.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

The shorter male froze, shivering slightly as Kagami's finger brushed across his cheek, a light blush forming across his face.

"Idiot..."

Kagami laughed quietly at Kuroko's words as he turned away, facing his father's makeshift grave. Taking a deep breath, Kagami smiled as he spoke.

"Guess now's a good time as any - " the redhead remarked, grabbing Kuroko's hand to pull him forward.

"Kuroko, meet my dad. Dad, this is...Kuroko Tetsuya," Kagami introduced, a small smile on his face. "He's the one you told me about, remember?"

Kagami ignored Kuroko's sharp, shocked gaze, pressing forward. "He's the young master of the Seirin clan, and...-" Kagami paused, glancing at his blue-haired friend, "...my best friend."

Kuroko gently pulled his hand away from Kagami's trembling grasp, inwardly chastising himself for not recognising the signs before him. Kagami continued on, his steady voice slowly wavering.

"I promise I'll protect him, like you protected his parents. Because he's important to me."

"Kagami-kun."

Kuroko's voice was soft, sad with understanding and Kagami found himself being enveloped in a warm hug, Kuroko burying his face in his back.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. You can cry if you want to."

The redhead chuckled, the sound thick with emotion.

"Who's gonna cry, you idiot..." Kagami joked, his voice cracking slightly as bitter tears slide down his cheeks, merging with the raindrops running down his face.

Kuroko pressed closer to him, his presence warm and reassuring. Through the haze of his grief, Kagami almost missed the soft warmth of rain seeping into his shirt from his back. If not for the subtle trembling of Kuroko's body in their awkward embrace, Kagami wouldn't have realised Kuroko was crying silently, his face buried in Kagami's back.

Until the sky cleared up, both boys allowed themselves to grieve, pretending that they weren't part of the war that was brewing.

For that short while, they weren't about to fight the very same war they had lost their families to.

They were just two lost boys who had lost their loved ones.

* * *

Kiyoshi rolled up the window of the black sedan he was waiting in, turning good-naturedly to the impassive driver beside him.

"Don't worry it. There's a reason why I told them we're actually leaving a few hours earlier than our actual scheduled departure time."

Hyuuga made a soft sound of irritation and shook his head, his fingers itching to press the car horn to tear the two apart. The bespectacled man shifted restlessly in his seat, glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard and then sneaking another concerned look at the two boys in the garden.

Kiyoshi smiled amusedly as Hyuuga tried to hide his worry, squeezing the other man's hand playfully in his.

"They'll be alright."

* * *

A blue-haired boy stepped into the living room, towel around his neck as he settled on the couch. His companion barely glanced away, attention focused on the television screen before him. The news played on mute, the female newscaster reporting about the rising yakuza activity, and the recent massacres in the yakuza territories, a pleased smile on his face.

"So how was your reunion with _him_?

Aomine grunted in reply, taking a gulp of his soda.

"Tetsu? He hasn't changed at all."

"I see. I am looking forward to meeting this _Tetsuya_ soon. I wonder how would he take to my proposition, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

The dark-skinned male muttered a non-committal reply and crushed the can. He tossed it over his head, knowing there was a bin behind the couch a metre away. There was a soft rustle as the empty can landed right into the bin and Aomine leaned back onto the couch, stretching his arms lazily over his head.

Aomine watched as the other man cocked his head at the screen, his eyes flashing in mirth.

"And if he declines, I'll see that he dies together with his clan's name."

* * *

**xXxLostBunnyxXx:** Thank you for all the reviews! We hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter! Once again, it wouldn't hurt to share your love for Deadman Walking on the review section below!

**TNS:** We've finally used up our last buffer chapter, but we're trying to catch up on them, so do look forward to the next chapter! I can't wait to finally start on Kuroko's training eheheh.


End file.
